lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Rousseau's traps
There are a number of traps set throughout the Island to catch or kill the Others - these are presumed to be set by Rousseau as she greatly feared them. The survivors encountered many of these traps. Although only some of these traps have been confirmed as being Danielle's making, the castaways generally agreed that they were hers. Kate and Jack agreed on this about the traps in , and Sayid and Charlie agreed on this about the rock trap in . Doll traps }} A doll trap was one in which the victim is lured by a doll lying conspicuously in the brush. Touching the doll causes a net to spring up, catching the victim. *This trap is seen in and *In , Ben was also caught in a net, much like the Doll Traps, but it is unknown what type of bait lured him in. *In , Jack and Kate were caught in a net, after Kate touched the doll. Later, in , she warned Sawyer to not touch a doll, which he saw on the ground. "Caught in a net" * When Sawyer asked Jack what happened in the jungle, Jack replied that they were caught in a net. Sawyer interpreted it as sex. * Later, Sawyer told Jack that Ana Lucia got his gun when they were "caught in a net". ** Only the next day did Sawyer understand that Jack and Kate were actually caught in a net. * During a flashback in Via Domus, Elliot Maslow used the phrase "caught in a net", implying it to mean sex. Traps along the cable When following the mysterious cable, there are at least three traps that the survivors encounter: }} *Snare trap: In , Sayid stepped over a trip wire but was caught by a rope and strung up by the ankle in a snare trap, nonetheless. *Pike trap: In , Hurley stepped onto a pressure switch which would have released a mass of pikes onto him. However, he dove out of the way in time. *Arrow trap: In , Charlie stepped across a trip wire which shot an arrow from a hidden launcher. Desmond had led Charlie, with Hurley and Jin, to the location of the trap in an attempt to fulfil a vision, but, though Desmond had foreseen Charlie's death, he pushed Charlie to the ground, saving him from being impaled through the neck. The arrow instead whooshed right next to his head. **Lethal arrow traps are "realistic", since these are known to be an easily-made trap in the wilderness with only basic survival tools, for example being referenced in the U.S. Army's survival Field Manual FM 21-76-1. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/U.S._Army_Field_Manuals **This trap may be the same tripwire that Sayid encountered earlier. }} Rock trap }} When trying to trail Rousseau in , Charlie mistakenly reached for a bundle of rocks in a blanket made to look like Aaron, who had been kidnapped. When he picked it up, rocks fell onto his head, injuring him. Dugout self-destruct }} As Jack, Hurley, Sayid, and Charlie searched for a battery in , they found Rousseau's camp, but it exploded soon after they found it. They agreed it was a self-destruct mechanism. See also *Weapons *Visual effects ru:Ловушки Category:Items Category:Weapons